gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda
is a character in the Otomedius series. She was introduced as a downloadable character for Otomedius Gorgeous, becoming a main playable character for the rest of the series. She's voiced by Shizuka Itou. Background Esmeralda is a third year student and is in the same class as Diol Twee, although they have become arch-rivals. She's a formal businesslike tactician and weapons expert. Like Erul Tron, Esmeralda is a Gradian, along with Poini Coon, her wingwoman. She's a reference to Gradius Gaiden and pilots the Jade Knight Riding Viper. Initial weaponry ''Otomedius Gorgeous *S = Speed Up *L = Pulse Laser *O = Snake Option *D = Round Laser *M = Spread Bomb *? = Force Field Otomedius Excellent Esmeralda is suitable for players of all levels. As a weapons expert, she's able to use all weapons in the game that are not exclusive to other pilots. The movement of her Snake Options —which line up in the direction you were moving once you stop— takes an adjustment period. Her Round Laser —nerfed somewhat in the balance patch— easily destroys enemies around you. Her Pulse Laser acts like the Twin Laser, but is not limited to five shots on the screen at a time, is faster, is composed of three shots, and when powered-up it spreads out somewhat after a certain distance. The weapon is also no longer broken like it was in ''Otomedius Gorgeous, but it's still a very good weapon. Esmeralda's Platonic Break is Ring Laser which sends out a pair of gyro-connected laser rings across the screen twice. *S = Speed *L = Pulse Laser (DLC Weapon = Ion Cannon) *O = Snake Option *D = Round Laser *M = Spread Bomb *? = Force Field *Platonic Break = Ring Laser Gallery Esmeralda.jpg Esmeralda.png esmeralda - Jade Knight.jpg omake14.jpg Esmeralda's Round Laser.jpg backgroundesme.jpg otomake05.png otome6esmeralda.png otomedius06select.png screenlg50.png Startcut esneralda.jpg __esmeralda_otomedius_drawn_by_yoshizaki_mine__addc7936eee59967daa5b1f0f501c7ae.jpg Based from *''Gradius Gaiden﻿'' Trivia *She's the second Gradian species character, preceded by Erul Tron and Poini Coon. *Esmeralda is the only squadron member that her signature weapons, "Pulse Laser" and "Round Laser", became the most powerful weapon trough large enemies, including her Platonic Break, the "Ring Laser". *Esmeralda has the tallest height among the Angel Squadron, mainly due of her gentleman appearance. *She's the first Otomedius character implied to contain a lesbian relationship (with Poini Coon). *Esmeralda and Poini's DLC BGMs are based from Gradius Gaiden, being remixes of the most famous themes, such as "Snowfield", "Black Hole" and "Crystal Cage", but also features themes from Falsion, like "First Space Fight" and "Narrow Road". *Her DLC outfit is the maid café dress which she's also seen wearing in the end credits scene. **The exclusive laser weapon that comes with this outfit is the Ion Cannon. It fires a beam that branches out like lightning across the screen, but it only comes from the Riding Viper and never from the Options. Another inconvenience is the long shot delay. It may improve at Levels 2 and 3, but this is yet to be documented. References Category:Female characters Category:Gradians Category:Humans Category:Otomedius Excellent characters Category:Otomedius Gorgeous characters